Twentyone
by hen3ry
Summary: They’ve met before you know, many times. But when he left the last time he didn’t think they’d ever meet again. DavidGreg


Disclaimer: The following is meant in no way to infringe on CBS' copyright, simply little stories from a distracted mind. I'm not making any money from this either.

It was four years ago, almost, the first time. Back before any of this. Before he was David, snarky but respected Las Vegas Trace technician, when he was still married, still in LA, still the man nobody in the LA lab wanted to talk to if they could help it. When Greg wasn't a CSI wannabe, still just the self-proclaimed 'DNA God', still grabbing every chance to keep Nick in his lab for even just a few minutes.

It was in April, when David's wife finally confirmed what he'd suspected for months, and told him if he so much as thought about touching her ever again she'd scream, and he'd retorted that she didn't exactly feature anywhere on his list of desires, let alone at the top.

So he drives the four hours, because LA's great and all that, but Vegas's Vegas, and there's nothing you can look for that you won't find there.

So that's the first time. The second Saturday in April, downstairs at Adrenaline, and David's there by chance, but Greg's there pretty much every week, because whatever you say about diversity in this city, there's pretty much only one place to be on a Saturday when you're young, gay and into metal.

David's not into metal, but he's into guys that are (some weird sexual nostailgia from high school), so when he looks around he figures this is as good a place as any.

Greg really doesn't care what guys listen to, but he's into older men, and that night, David was young enough not to look out of place, but still old enough to count as 'older' (if only with a small 'o'), and even though Greg hadn't gone out intending to get laid he finds when David catches his eye across the bar there's something he can't quite identify going on and he smiles back and about five minutes later he's in the bathroom, pressed against the wall.

He tries to hold on, but it's been a while, and it's not even two minutes before he comes, and he's glad the music in this place is so loud because he doesn't want to draw attention to what's going on, and he's never exactly been quiet.

David stands up, wipes his mouth and presses forward to capture Greg's mouth in a hard kiss. Greg snakes his hand between their bodies, jerking David off with more enthusiasm then skill, and the pair of them are crushed in the corner, and David's the wrong shape, but with his eyes closed Greg can pretend he's really there with Nick.

David's body stiffens, and he breaks the kiss, bracing himself against the wall. He smirks that smirk that Greg will later know so well, leaning in to whisper 'thanks' in Greg's ear. He can barely hear it over the music but he gets the gist, and then David's gone and Greg slides down the wall. That was the only word that passed between them.

David drives straight back to LA, come drying on his shirt and when he gets back he contemplates leaving it obviously on top of the laundry basket, but he decides it's not worth causing a scene and shoves it into the washing machine before collapsing in the guest room.

The next time was a month later, the second Saturday in May, and neither of them had thought they'd see each other again. But when Greg arrives after his shift he spots the other man at the bar. Greg still doesn't know his name, or anything about him really, but he feels himself pulled over and stands behind him, pressing his erection against David's ass, sliding his hand around David's waist to squeeze his crotch, feeling it harden beneath his hand.

"Didn't think you'd be back."

David turns to face him, pulling him close to press their hips together.

"Neither did I."

Greg smiled and leant his forehead against his.

"Up for a repeat?"

David glances around before he nods, pretending to appraise the other options, even though the second he'd realised Greg was there he'd been determined to have him again. And Greg laughs, because somehow he can tell, and he hooks his hand over the front of David's jeans before dragging him to the bathroom.

And this time Greg's in control, on his knees, trailing a tiny row of gentle bites up David's thigh, pining David's hands to the wall behind him as he swallows his erection.

(It'll be the fourteenth time before either one leaves visible marks.)

David's not loud, and if Greg didn't have the evidence in his mouth he wouldn't even know the guy was turned on. But he is, and it's not long before he's finished, yanking Greg to his feet and crushing their lips together, moving his hips in slow circles until Greg's legs give way beneath him and his body collapses against the wall.

Greg means to ask his name but he's gone before he can.

Greg doesn't really remember the third time, because he was angry, and drunk and distracted, but he remembers blocking David's exit until he gave in and told him his name. Greg gave his, but he didn't know if David actually heard.

The seventh time, and Greg finally lets David fuck him. When he comes, Greg's legs are wrapped around him and his knees give way, the only thing stopping them from collapsing is Greg's hands hooked over the top of the door. He slowly lets go and they slide to their feet, and Greg laughs and says they've pretty much exhausted all the possible positions in the cubicle.

David didn't answer that time, but next month he pulls out a hotel key and when Greg raises an eyebrow he grins and says it's all about variety.

(The nineteenth time is in the shower, and they both nearly fall over several times. David says it's not all it's cracked up to be and Greg's to bruised to argue.)

So the eighth month they 69, because Greg doesn't know what's going to happen next time, and he wants to take advantage of the giant bed. And when they're done David tells Greg he has to leave but the room's paid for the night if he wants to stau. He doesn't though, because the sheets smell like sex and he feels strange sleeping there alone.

The eleventh time is the only time David lets Greg fuck him, because he's got fire in his eyes and something on his mind, and David almost asks him what's wrong, before stopping himself because that's breaking The Rules. Greg wouldn't have told him anyway, because then he'll have to explain about Nick, and you can't tell someone you're about to have sex with that you're in love with someone else, not matter what the particulars of the situation.

(Greg hasn't imagined David was Nick since the first time, but after the Kirsty Hopkins incident he even stops picturing Nick when he jerks off.)

The fifth time is when Greg notices the wedding band mark on David's finger, but when he asks, David rolls his eyes and says it's not an issue for him, and his hand slides into Greg's pants before Greg can say anything else.

The first week in the second June David's wife decides she wants a divorce and tells David to leave, and the fourteenth time he fucks Greg so hard Greg's not sure he'll be able to sit down the next day, and when Greg comes he bites down on David's shoulder hard enough to break the skin.

(David's back is really sensitive, and the fourth time Greg discovers dragging his fingernails down his spine is pretty much the only way to get any sound out of him.)

The twelvth time involves handcuffs, and David not sure where Greg got them, and doesn't want to ask. He's not really into that, but when Greg handcuffs himself to the bedpost, streching his body across the bed and answers David's 'what do I do now?' with 'pretty much anything you want' David thinks maybe he can learn to understand the attraction.

The sixth time the lock on the door doesn't work, and halfway through they both notice someone watching through the crack between the door and the wall. The guy raises an enquiring eyebrow and before Greg can decline (nervously, because similar situations have gotten messy before) David tells the guy if he's looking for a threesome he can fuck off, before moving Greg around to block the door shut.

The fifteenth time is on the floor, and the next day Greg has carpet burns all over his shoulder blades. He passes out when he comes, and when he wakes up a few hours later he forces himself not to be dissappointed that David's not there.

The ninth time, they skip the club. Greg's waiting outside when David arrives and he just opens the door so Greg can slide in. Greg trails his fingers up and down David's leg until David's so hard he had to pull over somewhere dark. Greg leans over and takes him in his mouth, not moving away until David's completely finished because one look at the car told him David wouldn't appreciate come all over his upholstry. Greg leans back with a grin and says it's been a while since he's had sex in a car. And David doesn't ask, though he wants to, because asking would imply he cared who Greg slept with. That's against The Rules as well.

(The tenth time, the skip Adrenaline entirely, and Greg meets David in the hotel bar. Greg thinks he probably should feel like a hooker, but he doesn't.)

The eighteenth time, Greg straddles David as he sits on the bed against the wall, and takes control again, pinning David's hands down. This time, David passes out and Greg feels triumphant when he crawls under the covers to sleep, but when he wakes up he's alone again.

The sixteenth time Greg's on top and when David slides into him Greg holds his head still and keeps eye-contact the whole way through. When David comes, his eyes roll back in his head and Greg thinks that he's never been so excited to get someone else off before.

(The thirteenth time involves an armchair. Greg's a little fuzzy because it also involved a pair of blindfolds and half a bottle of tequila, but he's pretty sure it went well.)

David's late the seventeenth time. Greg's so sure he isn't coming that he's leaving the hotel when he meets him in the lobby, and David's about to offer an excuse even though The Rules tell him he doesn't need do. It doesn't happen, because Greg practically drags him to the room, pressing him agaisnt the door without even locking it and they're both done before they even make it too the bed.

The twentieth time it's November, and the shops are full of Christmas already. David thinks how this'll be the first time in years he hasn't speant Christmas with his wife. He's sitting on the bed, still in his coat and Greg asks him what's wrong. He doesn't tell him (against The Rules) and instead pulls the younger man against him kissing with a hunger that'll freak him out if he stops to think about it.

They don't have sex that night. They don't even make it out of their clothes. They lie on the bed, tangled together and make out like teenagers for hours. Right then, David doesn't feel like a nearing-middle-age man with a failed marrige. Right then, he feels young again, and he doesn't want to think about it. Doesn't want to think about what he wants, or why he wants it.

He falls asleep with Greg in his arms, and when he wakes up they're both still there, and Greg looks at him with sleepy eyes and smiles.

"You stayed."

David's mind is screaming at him. Telling him to stay and to leave, and he turns his head away before Greg can read his eyes.

"I have to go."

He leaves quickly, and this time Greg can't make himself not be dissappointed.

December, and the twenty-first time David really doesn't show up, and Greg wants to throw the glass in his hand against the wall. He heads to Adrenaline just in case, but he's not there either. Guys eye him from the dancefloor, and Greg thinks he'll just try and fuck him out of his system, but the guys in the club are too young, too eager, and Greg has to laugh that two years ago he just wanted Nick (or someone like him) and found David, and now he's surrounded by Nick-alikes he just wants David, some guy he doesn't know more then his name and even that might be made up.

David never told Greg about The Rules. Because that would be breaking them. Letting Greg know there needed to be Rules would be admitting to himself that Greg was more then a random (if repeated) hook-up. He didn't go back to Vegas that December because the last time he'd wanted more then anything to forget them. To ask Greg who he was, more then just a name, to tell Greg who he was. When he left he punched the wall in the elevator, nearly drove his car off the road. He didn't go to Vegas because if he did he didn't know if he'd make it back to LA.

* * *

Two years later, Greg ambles through the halls to introduce himself to the new trace tech, and when he arrives in the lab he stops dead but before he can say anything Sara's looking for results.

David's avoiding him. He's sure of it because everytime he goes anywhere the trace tech's leaving just ahead of him. He finally catches him alone in the breakroom, but before he can say anything David says he can't do this right now and practically runs out the door.

So for three weeks he's been avoided, until the second Saturday in December, and on a hunch, Greg's back in Adrenaline. He feels old now, surrounded by young sweaty bodies, and he's about to leave when he catches someone's eyes across the bar.

"You're late. Really late."

"I know. But I made it this time."

Greg smiles gently and laces his fingers through David's before pulling him thorugh the crowded dancefloor and out the door.

"C'mon, we're going to mine."

The twenty-first time is different and perfect, and they're I in /I a bed, not just on one, and it's so slow David feels like his body might explode and when Greg's tongue traces the bite scar still on his shoulder he doesn't think he can last much longer. When he comes, Greg swallows his gasp in a kiss and the pair of them collapse together.

David wants to explain everything, why it started, why he kept coming back, why he stopped but Greg covers his mouth gently with his hand. Because it doesn't matter right now, Greg's just glad he's here. And that he'll still be there on Sunday morning.


End file.
